


Later

by dara3008



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sided with Mages, mabye?, seriously this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: Just a small moment in the middle of chaos.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just inspired by the fact that Dorian had blood on his cheek during the cut scene after you defeat Alexius in the future.

Chest heaving, Rowan sheaved his blades and sighed.

Dorian knelled in front of Alexius’ dead body, a pained frown on his face. “He wanted to die, didn’t he?” His voice echoed through the hall, weary and tried. “All those lies he told himself. The justifications...” He closed his eyes tightly. “He lost Felix long ago and didn’t even notice. Oh Alexius.” He stood up, but couldn’t quite look into the supposed Herald’s eyes.

Rowan reached out with his hand and absentmindedly brushed away some blood from Dorian’s cheekbone. Blinking, he pulled his hand back when Dorian’s eyes snapped to his in surprise. “This Alexius was too far gone. But the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with.”

“I suppose that’s true.” The mage gave a wry smile. He took a deep breath. “This is the same amulet he used before. I think it’s the same one we made in Minrathous. That’s a relief.” His own fingers found their way to the same cheekbone, stroking, with certain questions in his eyes. They would have to wait.


End file.
